Survivors of the Dead
by DyingWarrior
Summary: Vi Sanders has never been popular. Her mother dies in a car crash and never told anyone how she felt and became a closed book. She was always made fun of because her lungs had become damaged because her mother smoked a lot, she felt rejected so she trained to be stronger and soon came the apocalypse. Who knew the people that hated her also ended up saving her life. Oc Story Need Oc
1. Grief and Loss

**Hey guys what's up? So I got some bad news. This is gonna most likely going to be the only story I'm gonna update for a while but I'm going to rework some as well. I'm only doing this because I've been so busy and I have little to no time to update so I'm just gonna rework some shit. I'll try to get a story completely reworked one a month or something like that but I just don't have much time to post and write right now. I plan on updating this story as well depending on how many views it gets and how many people like it.**

**Chapter 1 Grief and Loss**

I sighed as I got out of my brothers car and walked into the high school leaving my brother and watching him drive away. Today he had a flight and was going to Japan. He was lucky I wanted to go to but I was too young. I walked over to my classroom and took a seat in the back of the class. I sighed and closed my eyes.

My name is Vi Sanders. I am 15 years old and I am in 11th grade. You might be wondering how I'm so young and in such a high grade. That's easy. I skipped 8th and 6th grade. Today is June 15th of 2014. Also the day I get to take the strength test in gym. It's also the worst day of my life. 2 weeks ago my mother died in a car accident. I've avoided all my friend's sense then they didn't need to know what happened and I didn't want their sympathy.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep for most of first block until I heard the announcements come on. It was the principle. "Everyone please evacuate the school. This is an emergency please safely evacuate the school do not panic-" I listened as he was cut off and looked out the window and saw….Zombies!

"No get away! Don't do this!" My head snapped back to the speaker. They were in the school. I listened to him scream as he was killed and I slowly got up and started sneaking out of the school not making a sound. Suddenly I heard a loud scream and ran into the old gym avoiding the crowd of rampaging kids trying to get away only to run into zombies.

I looked away and started to walk away not wanting to see the sight. I can't believe this was happening! I've only played games about this I don't know where to go what to do! I thought to myself and soon realized I was panicking. I calmed myself down and slid on my black leather jacket that was wrapped around my waist.

I snuck out of the gym and over to the teachers' lounge. I walked in taking a set of keys and slowly walked out only to see a zombie in front of me. I held my breath ready to be killed but watched him walk right past me. They….can't see me…I realized and smiled.

'Let's test sound.' I thought to myself and grabbed a shoe near one of the lockers and threw it on the ground by a group of zombies.

I watched the zombies stumble over to the shoe and try to eat it. I smiled and slowly walked out of the school walking over to the car the keys belonged to. It was a mustang. I opened it up and got in and started the car. I smiled having seen my brother drive millions of times I had figured out how to drive. Plus even if it was illegal it was the end of the world. Nothing mattered anymore. I could only hope my dad and brother were safe right now. I might harden my heart even more if they weren't. Or…I might do more I true fully don't know.

I drove to my house and ran inside only to find my father already bitten. My eyes widened in shock and I looked over him not sure what to say or do. "Come here my child." My father told me and I ran over to him kneeling next to him. I looked over the bite mark on his arm. He didn't have long.

"Yes father?" I muttered holding back tears.

"Listen close..." He said and coughed up blood. I leaned closer and listened. "My child Vi you need to survive find weapons find supplies. Save as many lives as you can before you die my daughter." He lifted a bloody hand up to my face. "Burn the bodies of the dead you kill. And bury the ones of the ones you knew. Leave me here though kill me and leave me here. Save the living ones give them homes…..My daughter….I always loved you…." He muttered before he fell to the ground dead.

I held back my tears and before he could completely turn I grabbed his sword with the wolves dancing on it and sliced off his head. I stood up slowly shutting the still open door and head down to the basement putting in the code and turning the lights on.

I looked at all the weapons around and smiled. I looked over all the weapons and supplies as I moved downstairs. There were some perks to your father being an ex-general of the military. I looked around and grabbed 4 duffle bags. I looked over the weapons deciding what to take.

I grabbed two B23R's and put them in weapon holsters. Then I grabbed my Katana and put it next to my father's they both had wolves on them. I grabbed a Scar-H and set it besides my bags. I then moved over to the flame thrower my father had and put that by my bags as well. I moved over to the weapons wall and grabbed my two hunting knifes and put them in the bottom of my shoes inside the sole.

I moved over to the ammo rack and filled one bag with ammo for a B23R, and for a Scar-H. I grabbed the third bag and moved over to the other supplies. I put a foot of rope, ten boxes of matches, five water canteens, five first aid packs, six flashlights, and about twenty radios. I left the filled bags their and took the one empty one and ran to my room.

I grabbed about eleven pairs of socks, underwear, pants, bra's, shirts, three jackets with hoods, and two bathing suits. Then I went to the bathroom grabbing four large towels and four small towels. I went into the kitchen grabbing ten boxes of pop tarts, five boxes of granola bars, and about fifteen bottles of alcohol and putting it all in the bag before heading back downstairs and stripping my clothes down before changing into one of the other sets of clothes.

I strapped one of my B23R's to each leg and put on the same shoes. I put on a bullet proof vest and put on a jacket over it hiding my muscles and 6 pack making me look kind of large. I pulled my hood up and looked over myself in a mirror. I looked like an average teen.

I grabbed a 5th bag and stuck both the Scar-H and the flamethrower in it and picked up all five bags putting two on my right shoulder and three on my left. I grabbed both Katana's and their cases and strapped them both to my sides before heading back upstairs and moving to the garage. I smiled seeing my purple motorcycle and got on it. I had modified my bikes engine to last through anything even an emp blast. I grabbed my keys hidden in the bag on its sides and put all five duffle bags in the 3 bags on her and took off on my bike.

I dodged a large amount of zombies until I found a building with a balcony that seemed safe. I looked around it clearing the building finding no zombies and unpacked all my stuff from the bike and brought it inside. I laid on the master bed and thought about my father and my mother then my dead friends. Then I did the first thing I hadn't done in a while.

I cried.

**Hey guys I really hoped you liked that! I just reworked one of my stories Nightmare and I wanted too post another story! **

**I hope you guys liked this. I'm not sure if I should continue it though. Please give me some reviews telling me what you think! Thanks ladies and gentlemen! **

_**Please read and review if I should continue!**_


	2. Survivors

**Hey ladies and gentlemen what's up? It seemed some people liked this story so I am going to continue it. I can't do that many more chapters without some OC characters. So for this chapter I'm gonna give some more detail about the main character. Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with a start and walked over to the balcony. I looked outside and saw zombies walking towards an ally way.

I looked in the ally way and saw two little girls both looking to be about ten or eleven. In front of them was an older looking man who looked to be about 17 or 18. My eyes widened as I looked over them seeing none of them bitten but the zombies getting closer.

I grabbed both my B23R's and my Katana's and rushed outside putting the B23R's in there holsters on my legs and unsheathing both my Katana's.

I ran into the crowd near the ally way and started to slice off arms and legs of the zombies. Seeing that it wasn't killing them or knocking them down I started to aim for their heads and I quickly started to get tired. I ignored my tired bodies yells for me to stop and run and pushed myself. I kept slicing off heads and watched the zombies fall to the ground dead.

After a minute a made it into the ally way and saw the two kids crying and the older man smiling at me. "Th-thank you very much kind lady. I don't think we would have lived if you didn't come here right then." He told me.

"You're welcome. I couldn't just let you die could I?" I muttered looking back at the zombies on the street. I counted the zombies counting about 20 before looking back at the man. "Do you know these kids?" I asked looking over them just to make sure none of them got bitten when I wasn't looking.

"Yes they are my sisters….Are parents were killed." He muttered looking at the ground. I nodded seeing no one was bitten or hurt.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"No….we don't…." He muttered looking away.

"Come with me then. We can't stay on the open streets." I watched him nod and turn to the little girls and mutter some kind sweet words to them before they started to follow me. I walked back to the house I was staying in and looked at them.

"You guys can stay here. This place is well guarded so you should be safe." I told them as I headed upstairs and grabbed the bag filled with food and the bag of supplies.

I came walking back down and gave them one first aid kit, four boxes of pop tarts, two boxes of granola bars, and a radio. "Why are you giving us supplies are you leaving?" He asked confused.

"Yeah I set the signal to my radio so if you ever need me use it. I'll clear out as many zombies as I can so you guys can be a bit safer." I patted his shoulder and started to walk upstairs to grab my stuff.

"Why are you helping us?" He asked confused. I looked at him and faked a smile. I don't really show emotions but the smile was more for the kids.

"Because it's the right thing to do also no one should be left out there to die. Everyone has the rights to live." I told him.

"Your different….by the way…my name is Ryan. I hope to see you again soon." I snickered lightly turning around again.

"I'll drop off some weapons soon. Good luck...and….you shouldn't hope to see me again….I'm said to be very bad luck. But if you do see me again….." I looked back at him. "You will be very lucky because well….I like to protect others….so I would be protecting you." I walked upstairs and grabbed all my stuff ready to go and clipped one of my main radios to my waist.

I packed all my stuff into my bike and went out onto the road killing all the zombies in my sight. After I walked back to my bike I grabbed the flame thrower. I piled all the dead zombies on top of each other and broke some wood off of a wood fence and lit the zombies on fire. I watched their body's burn up and the smoke rise up into the air.

I sighed as I walked over to my bike and put the flame thrower away. I smiled and relaxed a bit as they burned to ashes. I watched the wind scatter the ashes around. "Now a few more souls have been set free….." I looked at my swords. "I'm very sorry I couldn't save you people….. I just hope I can save more survivors."

I got on my bike and drove to my house. I looked and saw my father on the ground. I held back tears as I carried him out back to the garden. I grabbed a shovel and started to dig a grave next to my mothers. I finished after maybe an hour or two and put him in the grave.

I shoveled all the dirt back on and smiled at both their graves. "I miss you both. I loved you so much and I want you back but at the same time I don't want you to be here with me and alive. You shouldn't have to see what I will become. I don't want you too. So look away. Don't watch me. Don't look over me!" I said my voice rising a bit.

"Look away. Watch over your son. My brother. Protect him. I will be fine so watch over him and keep him safe!" I looked away. "Thanks mom, dad…..I'll miss you….." I said holding back tears as I went back to the basement and opened it up.

I grabbed two more bags and stuffed two revolvers in it with a bunch of bullets and two hunting knifes. I shoved an Olympia in as well and stuffed some ammo for the Olympia in. I grabbed manuals telling how to shoot, hold them, and reload them and filled the rest of the bag with food in my house.

I went out to my bike again and hung the filled bag over my right shoulder and the empty one over my left. I drove to a clothes store dodging zombies on the way and saw the store which had no zombies in it.

I went in and filled the empty bag with clothes for the two girls and the man and went back to my bike. I moved one of my hands to the radio and turned it on and tried to contact Ryan. "Hey Ryan you there? Pick up dude!"

I heard him pick up and I smiled. "Yes what is it?"

"Wait outside I'll be right there." I told him and drove to his house.

I got there about 15 minutes later and saw him waiting for me. "Hey Ryan got your stuff." I told him pointing to the bags.

He came over to me and I gave them to him. "You got clothes food and weapons in there you should be good for a while. Learn to use the guns ok? Call me if you get into any trouble."

He smiled at me happily. "Thanks very much…..what's your name by the way?" He asked me.

"My name? Its Vi. Vi Sanders." I told him.

"Well thank you very much Vi you are a good person."

"Thanks bye for now! Good luck and don't forget to call me if anything happens. Also call me if you see any more survivors!"

"I will." He said walking back into the house with the bags.

I looked at my bike and pat its side. "Thanks for holding on through this shit my friend." I looked over her scratched body. "Just stay with me for a while longer hopefully I will get the chance to fix you up more sooner or later. Just stay with me till then."

I smiled at her and pat her sides and I drove and reached my school. I pulled over on the road and looked it over seeing all the blood and zombies in it. "I'm sorry my friends….I couldn't save you….I didn't even try to save you…."

I sighed with anger. "I won't give up. I won't stop fighting back….this is my life! AND I WILL DO WHAT EVER I WANT TO DO WITH IT!" I yelled anger and sadness taking over me. The zombies around me started to surround me hearing me yelling.

"I WILL FIGHT BACK! I won't stop! I will save as many lives as I can before I die myself!" I yelled pulling out one of my swords and revving the engine. "I will never give up! I will live and I will end this!" I yelled as the zombies reached out to bite and kill me.

**Well guys that's it for now! Please review! Well that's all for now!**

**Vi: WTF WAS THAT ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!**

**Me: I might be…**

**Vi: Why I'm the main character! I can't die!**

**Me: *glares at Vi* Don't tell me I can't.**

**Vi: You know what! I'm not gonna save you if the zombie apocalypse happens!**

**Me: I'm not gonna be the one that needs saving….My lungs are fine they don't make me weak.**

**Vi: You bitch had to bring that up didn't you?**

**Me: YUP!**

**So I do need oc characters guys! If you want to do one post it in the reviews or PM me it!**

**Name:****  
****Gender:****  
****Age:****  
****Personality:****  
****Looks:****  
****Strengths:****  
****Weaknesses:****  
****Family (and what happened to them):****  
****Friends:****  
****Weapons:****  
****Armor:****  
****Plan (what there plan is during the apocalypse):**

**That's all for now bye!**


	3. Broken Ride

**Hey guys what's up? So here is chapter three guys! Please send me some more OC characters guys! Thanks to 18meganhamilton and Ghost132 for reviewing and for the OC characters! Now onto the story! And sorry that the chapter is short!**

**Chapter 3 **

I rode my bike down the road and turned down a road in order to see a crowd of zombies surrounding something. I revved the engine and some of the zombies turned around and started to walk towards me. As they turned I looked through and saw a girl fighting off zombies and starting to get over whelmed.

She had shoulder length blond white hair and a loose pony tail. I revved my engine catching her attention and she looked back at me. "Get ready to grab my hand!" I yelled getting the rest of the zombies attention. I zoomed towards her holding out my hand and I felt her grab it and I pulled her up onto the back off my bike. I grabbed the other handle bar and zoomed forward getting out of the area.

I felt my bike acting weird and looked down to see I had demolished the tire with that stunt. I tried to stop the bike at its high speed but quickly failed and crashed into the road sending me and the girl flying onto the ground.

I felt her land on top of me and I frowned slightly angry and sad. "Aw man….my bike…." I whined as I looked at it. I felt her get off of my and watch me as I walked over to my bike. I looked over it and sighed. "Ah shit I don't know if I can fix this…." I patted my bike. "You did a good job. You got us out of there."

"Thanks for saving me." I heard her mutter. I picked the bike up and looked back at her.

"No problem." I looked over to the bag on the side it crashed on and whimpered. "Ah fuck! My guns!" I quickly threw open the bag to check on my guns only to see my B23R's badly damaged. "Noooooo! My pistols!" I whined like a little kid remembering how I had put them together myself.

"Don't whine it's very annoying when adults do that." I looked back at her and sighed as I started to roll my bike down the street to a nearby garage. The girl knowing she wouldn't have a high chance of surviving alone ran after me and helped me push the bike in the garage.

We quickly closed the open door and turned on the lights. I quickly took off the body looking at the engine and everything else inside. "Ah shit….I don't know if I can fix all this…I don't know what's wrong with it…" I muttered.

"I will help you with fixing the bike, I do owe you one after all."

"Thanks! By the way what's your name?" I said as I watched as she looked through the engine and sighed.

"The CDI is broken….I think I saw one in here. I'll have to find it again and the name is Llyana." She told me.

"Well while you're doing that I'm gonna work on the body!" I told her and got to work.

I smiled as we put the bike back together and put the bags back on it. It had taken about 3 hours for us to fix the bike and both of us had become tired and exhausted. She had taken the bed in the upstairs room while I took the couch.

I lied on my back as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and went through my pictures and stopped when I saw a picture of my family. I sighed as I looked at my brother and remembered how happy we used to be.

I thought back to my brother remembering some words of advice her told me. "Never give up!" He said holding his thumb up towards me. "Also if you ever find yourself in danger never stay still. Keep moving! Just like when we play zombies on Black Ops 2! You don't stay in the same area! You easily run out of ammo and you die so keep moving!" I looked at the roof.

I got up and pulled on my jacket and left a radio on the table with some supplies. I left a note saying thanks for helping me fix my bike and went into the garage and got on my bike.

I rode on my bike onto the main street until I was forced to stop by a horde of them walking in front of my car. I gasped and quickly turned my bike around only to find another horde closing in. My eyes widen realizing I was trapped as the zombies come closer.

I quickly grab both my Katana's and quickly get off my bike and grab the keys. I look around for away not seeing anyway then look on the ground and find one of those holes that lead to the sewers. I glare at the zombies take in a breath removing the cover and jump in.

I gasp feeling pain shoot through my right leg and wrist as I land on the ground the wrong way as my vision blurs and darkness overcomes me and I pass out.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been in Florida and I've been technology deprived. I just wanted to update so I am. The next chapter I am bringing in my own character that I made who is staying with Vi for the rest of the story. I am still accepting OC characters and you can give me more than one. Sorry the chapter is short but I wanted to update please read and review guys!**

**Dying Warrior signing out for now Peace out!**


	4. Pain and Agony

**Hey guys what's up? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying to get this chapter figured out and plan everything out. Then my computer crashed and deleted everything I had saved….I was pissed. I am pissed! I had two more chapters written up for other stories too! Oh well….I have most of the OC characters I want in the main crew right now. But I am still taking OC characters. Well onto the story. This character I have in here is going to stay in the group. This one is my character so you guys ready? Well onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

I woke up with apounding headake, and a sharp pain shooting through my side causing me to moan loudly in pain. "Crap that hurt" I mutter as I hold my leg in pain.

I rub my right leg in pain with my left wrist unable to move my right hand. I grab my flashlight from my jacket pocket and turn on the light and look around. I was in the dry part of the sewers where people get down.

I looked around grabbing both of my Katana's from the floor and attached them to my waist. "I have to get out of here" I muttered to myself. I quickly get up and move towards the wall leaning on my left side and using one of my Katana's to hold me up and gently slide the flashlight into my right hand.

I walk forward heading west. I keep walking for a while and spot a door. I open the door and open it finding a huge room. At this time pain continues to shoot through the right side of my body almost enough to make me pass out again. "Anyone here?" I yell my voice cracking from the pain from the fall.

A guy hears me and immediately jumps up points his gun at me and hear the gun click as he turns the safety off. I carefully move my right wrist to point the flashlight in my hand at him. "Who are you!" He yells and I look at him and spot a zombie aproching from behind him.

"Behind you zombie…." I mutter as I spot the zombie approaching him. He spins around quickly and shoots the zombie as I feel the room start shaking, something then hits the back of my head hard sending my body falling towards the ground knocking me out.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I shot the zombie behind me and spun around again to see the beautiful hurt girl fall to the ground being hit in the head with a fallen pipe because of the earthquake. My eyes widen and I run towards her and pull her out from under the pipe.

I run towards the door leading up to the city and run up the stairwells as the room below starts to collapse. I run faster still carrying the young girl and reach the city as the earthquake ends. "That was a close call" I mutter as I look at the girls bleeding wrist, head, and leg.

"I need to get you to an emergency room or you will die I need to get you there very quickly but that place is unsafe...I'll go to my friends house." I mutter and run towards my friend's house.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys I am still messing around with my computer and trying to fix it but I felt the need to post something! I hope I can update soon but please wait for me! My computer is almost back up and running! When summer starts my computer should be completely fixed so I can update more! Well that's all for now! **

**DyingWarrior shall be back soon! **


End file.
